


Roller Rinks and Hot Dogs

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [19]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Urban Magic Yogs, cheap roller rink food, disco ball, roller skating, that very late 80's early 90's feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: The Garbage Court's decided to go to a local roller rink. Just a ficlet for the fun of it, and the literal fun within the story.





	

“Are you SURE those are going to hold his weight?”   
  
“It’s fine, we’ve done this before!”   
  
Dubiously, Will eyed the skates Ross was tying on his feet. By some miracle of possibly magic, they didn’t break when he stood up. They held, and as Ross moved across the carpet, even rolled a little. Will let out a quiet sound of surprise, then looked at the pair he held.   
  
“Are these… Enchanted or something?”   
  
Sips sat down at the table next to him, pulling his shoes off to put his own skates on. “Of course they are! Who says only humans come skating?”   
  
Will’s thoughts trailed off, before he started laughing. At the look Sips gave him, he grinned, “Just imagining a horse wearing skates on all its hooves.”   
  
Letting out his own laugh, Sips gave Will a pat on the back, “Don’t tell Smiffy that one, he might bite your dick off.” He bent down, tying the laces of the skates. “Now come on, Trott and Smiffy are already out there.”   
  
The rink was, frankly, huge. A remnant of a bygone age when hanging out at the roller rink was the most popular thing to do after bowling, the walls were painted with bright neon murals. Above the center of the rink hung a disco ball, catching the lights as everybody flew around the polished wooden surface. Most of the people were skating at a leisurely pace, either solo, or couples, or the odd family with a small child just learning.   
  
When Sips stepped out on the polished surface, he went gliding away with practiced ease that Will didn’t think possible. But then, a lot of what Sips did defied any logic Will knew. He watched his court’s king skate around the rink, hands in his pockets and eyes nearly closed. Sips was soon joined, flanked on either side, by Trott and Smith, each taking an arm as they went skating around.   
  
Ross came to a stop next to Will at the entryway to the rink. “Are you joining, or what?”   
  
Grinning, Will pushed off the low wall and went gliding across the polished floor. “Of course! Just got caught up watching every--” He was cut off as Ross grabbed his hand, yanking him along. “Body!”   
  
They seemed to soar, as much as wheels on their feet would allow, across the floor. Anybody they passed was a blur, the lights reflecting and casting different colors and spots of light, tiny rainbows. Looking ahead, Will spied Smith, Trott, and Sips, still skating along linked arm-in-arm.   
  
He let go of Ross, gliding over to the trio. Trott caught him by his arm, grinning at him. “Well hello there, sunshine, decided to join us?”   
  
“Yeah, thought I’d stop being a wallflower.” Will looked back at Ross, watching him move around the rink. If he focused his eyes just right, he could see Ross’ tail, light reflecting off the glamoured blue glass. “He really likes being here, doesn’t he?”   
  
On the end of the linked row, Smith let out an amused sound. “First time we brought him here, we almost couldn’t get him back OUT. When Ross finds something he loves…” Smith held his hand out as Ross drew near again. “He throws his everything into it!”   
  
As he started to pass them all, Ross reached his hand out and grabbed Smith’s outstretched hand. They were soon all gliding around the rink in a line, linked arms being exchanged for tight hand grips, Will bringing up the rear of the line. Laughter filled the air, only drowned out by the combined sounds of wheels on wood and the music coming from the speakers.   
  


* * *

  
  
Taking up a table near the rink’s arcade, everybody worked on removing the skates in exchange for putting their shoes back on. Half walking and half roling, Smith approached the table holding a tray. “Dinner of skating champions!” He set the tray down, grinning.   
  
Several hot dogs filled it, as well as french fries and five cups, all covered in condensation. Sips grabbed a cup at random, taking a drink.   
  
He then made a face, handing it to Will. “I think that one’s yours.”   
  
Will took a sip, then nodded. “Yup, that’s mine.” He looked at the tray, then grabbed a hotdog before Ross and Smith could eat them all.   
  
Music continued to play, as people continued to skate. Trott leaned away as Smith and Ross fought over the last hot dog, Sips took the opportunity to take the last of the french fries, and Will simply relaxed and people watched.   
  
He gave a start when Sips poked him in the ribs, looking over curiously.   
  
“You did have a good time, right?”   
  
Will smiled, then leaned over and stole the last hotdog out of under Smith and Ross’ arguing noses. “Nah, I had a GREAT time.” He took a bite, then scrambled off the bench as both fae and gargoyle noticed and let out a collective cry of surprise. Will’s laughter joined the loud noise of the rink as he ran away, still eating that last hot dog, as he avoided Ross’ and Smith’s grasps.

**Author's Note:**

> So true story moment: This idea's been in my head for almost a year now, when we went to a birthday party that was held at a roller rink here in town. The whole feel of it was very much "Late 80's/Early 90's" what with how dayglow it was. If they'd turned the blacklights on, it WOULD have all glowed. But since then, all I could think of was... Well, this! Hope you enjoyed this trip down Harmless Fun Lane!


End file.
